


𝒜𝓁𝓁𝓊𝓇𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒮𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝐸𝒾𝒿𝒾

by eijisthetic



Series: Prince Snow Eiji [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Attempted Murder, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Food Poisoning, Jealousy, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Male Snow White, My first fairytale retelling lmao, Naive Eiji, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, Runaway Prince(ss), Soulmate’s Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijisthetic/pseuds/eijisthetic
Summary: “Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?”“Famed is thy beauty, majesty. But hold, a lovely servant, I see. Rags cannot hide his gentle grace. Alas, he is more fair than thee.”  Said the reflective object on the wall.Queen Yut-Lung narrowed his eyes, “Alas for him! Reveal his name!”“Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow.”Queen Yut-Lung widened his eyes and gasped, “Snow Eiji!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a time,** there was a grand castle that stood not too far from the woods. And the ruler of that castle was very cautious of their looks…

 

_Queen Yut-Lung._

 

He walked up to a rather large mirror and said, “Slave in the magic mirror come from the farthest space through wind and darkness, I summon thee!”

 

Then wind started to stir and howl up together, to eventually revealing a face in the mirror.

 

Queen Yut-Lung smiled, “Speak!”

 

The mirror looked at him, “What would you like to know, my queen?”

 

Queen Yut-Lung stared, speaking in a serious tone. “Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?”

 

“Famed is thy beauty, majesty. But hold, a lovely servant, I see. Rags cannot hide his gentle grace. Alas, he is _more_ fair than _thee.”_  Said the reflective object on the wall.

 

Queen Yut-Lung narrowed his eyes, “Alas for him! Reveal his name!”

 

“Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow.”

 

Queen Yut-Lung widened his eyes and gasped, “Snow Eiji!”

  
♡

 

“Mmmhmmhm~” a black haired boy hummed softly as he scrubbed the marble set of stairs outside. He was named Snow Eiji, a lovely boy who supposed to be of royalty, a prince. But Queen Yut-Lung’s jealousy of Snow Eiji’s natural beauty got to him, and made the poor prince dress in rags and work as a servant in the castle.

 

Snow Eiji smiled at the white pigeons that gathered around him. He admired the cherry blossoms that stood low, much as to his adorable height.

 

He sighed as he got up, holding an empty bucket in his hands. The white pigeons flew, following him behind.

 

“Want to know a secret?”

 

The pigeons flapped their wings.

 

“Promise not to tell?~”

 

Nodding their heads eagerly.

 

“We are standing by a wishing well~”

 

Snow Eiji smiled, looking down at the well. “Make a wish into the well,” He pointed down. “That’s all you have to do~”

 

“And if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true!~”

 

Then he began to sing softly, “I’m wishing~”

 

A echo could be heard from the well.

 

_“I’m wishing!~”_

 

“For the one I love, to find me.”

 

Snow Eiji’s voice echoes once again, _“To find me._ ”

 

“Today!~”

 

_“Today!~”_

 

He wrapped his arms around himself, “I’m hoping!~”

 

_“I’m hoping!~”_

 

“And I’m dreaming of, the nice things!~”

 

_“The nice things!~”_

 

“He’ll say!~”

 

_“He’ll say!~”_

 

Then Snow Eiji frowned, sadly whispering, “Today…”

 

Suddenly another voice was heard.

 

“Today!”

 

Snow Eiji saw a man from the reflection of the water in the well, and he quickly looked up and gasped.

 

“Oh!”

 

There stood a tall man with golden hair and his eyes were a captivating shade of jade green. He smiled warmly down at Snow Eiji. “Hello, did I frighten you..?”

 

Snow Eiji blushed and stepped away, and eventually dashed upstairs to his room.

 

“Wait! Wait, please. Don’t run away, please!” The blond said a bit surprised.

 

Snow Eiji hid behind the drapes of his window, with his heart beating rapidly. But then, he heard singing from the blond man.

 

“Now that I’ve found you, hear what I have to say!~ One song, I have but one song. One song only for you~”

 

Snow Eiji redden his face even more, peeking from the curtains.

 

“One heart tenderly beating, ever entreating, constant and true~ One love that has possessed me~ One love, thrilling me through~”

 

The tall blond smiled gesturing his hand up towards the black haired boy.

 

“One song, my heart keeps singing, of one love, only for you~~”

 

Snow Eiji sighed happily, but then he sadly looked down at his rags that he wore. But he puffed up his hair a bit, before slowly going down the steps of his bedroom, gravitating towards the young man.

 

Little did he know, the blond was a prince _too._

 

The two stared at each other, admiring their features. For some reason, Snow Eiji couldn’t help but feel like he’s known the blond before.

 

He’s starting to become drawn to him.

 

The blond took Snow Eiji’s hand, with his other on the waist. And they slowly started to dance around the palace grounds. Snow Eiji giggled as the prince twirled him, gently. The pigeons watched happily in glee, with cherry blossom petals flowing around the two boys, swiftly.

 

“What’s your name, my love?~” the blond male asked.

 

“It’s Snow Eiji~” the dark haired boy smiled shyly.

 

“Snow Eiji...that’s so beautiful~”

 

Snow Eiji blushed, “And yours?”

 

“Oh, my name? It’s Aslan.”

 

“Aslan? That’s such a lovely name~” Snow Eiji smiled, as he stared up in Aslan’s jade eyes.

 

“Ohh, but you’re more lovely~” Aslan whispered softly, while caressing Snow Eiji’s cheek. They continued to stare into each other’s eyes, falling in love. But then, Snow Eiji’s lips parted with Aslan leaning in.

 

Their lips touched, gently pressing against one another.

 

It was all so sweet and blissful.

 

The blond slowly guided the dark haired boy back onto a cherry blossom tree, as Snow Eiji’s arms wrapped around Prince Aslan’s neck, hands traveling into his golden hair.

 

“M-Mmm~”

 

They were so close yet everything was happening so quickly, Snow Eiji hopelessly wanted _more,_ but Aslan pulled away. The smaller boy sighed, nuzzling underneath the taller male’s chin.

 

Even though they had just met, it seemed like forever ago since they knew each other.

 

Perhaps they were maybe soulmates..?

 

“I have to go soon...” Aslan suddenly said.

 

Snow Eiji looked up at him with eyes widening all big and watery.

 

Aslan chuckled, “Now my love, don’t look at me like that...”

 

“When we’ll see each other again..?”

 

The blond held Snow Eiji’s hands, “Soon, my love, soon.”

 

“Aslan…” Snow Eiji whimpered.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You won’t forget me...right?”

 

He shook his head, smiling, “I would never, I won’t forget you, Snow Eiji.”

 

Like it was nothing, Snow Eiji’s heart skipped a beat. It was odd but he just couldn’t help but feel so intimate with a man that he just met.

 

“Promise me that you’ll _really_ see me, again…” the ebony haired boy pouted, looking up with his pleading honey eyes.

 

“I promise, my love~ Your prince will come see you, again~”

 

Snow Eiji grinned, rising up on his tippy toes, hoping to steal a kiss from Aslan. His thick black lashes fluttered, pink blush aligning onto his cheeks, just adorable he was.

 

“You’re so cute~” Prince Aslan whispered, before leaning in to kiss Snow Eiji’s rosy lips once more.

 

Everything seem content, the two were falling madly in love, and it was just all perfect…

 

That is except...Queen Yut-Lung was watching them from his balcony, he was disgusted by how quick Snow Eiji attracted a man with his astonishing beauty. _‘I won’t allow it! No, this cannot be allowed, I’m the only beautiful person in this kingdom!!’_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope this first chapter didn’t suck, because I really plan for better things in future chapters. But I hope it was worth a read for a first chapter.  
> Jeez now I’m embarrassed xD


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came and Snow Eiji was busy doing certain chores that he’s been assigned for the day by Queen Yut-Lung.

 

Such as: Sweep the floor of the palace hallways. Help the other maids of the castle with washing the tablecloths. And eventually Snow Eiji would do his own laundry, which consisted of very little work at the very least.

 

After he finished his laundry, Snow Eiji walked upstairs to his bedroom while holding a basket of his clothes neatly folded in a pile. The dark haired boy opened his bedroom door walking inside, and then closed it with his right foot.

 

Setting the basket of clothes down on his bed, Snow Eiji sighed in tiredness. _‘The sooner I put these clothes away, the quicker I can take a short nap!’_ He thought determinedly.

 

And so he did, placing all his clothes away into his oak-wood bureau. Snow Eiji stretched his arms, yawning loudly. He was a bit tired from all the work.

 

“Snow Eiji!”

 

_‘Huh..?’_

 

“Snow Eiji, it’s me! Aslan!” A voice shouted from outside.

 

The dark haired boy gasped, quickly rushing over to the balcony of his bedroom. He drew the curtains open, and there he saw Aslan…

 

The blond was smiling as soon as he saw Snow Eiji’s face. He was standing there, looking handsome and charming as ever.

 

“Oh! Aslan! I...uh...please wait, let me get changed first!” Snow Eiji said while blushing nervously.

 

Prince Aslan just chuckled.

 

Snow Eiji rushed to pull out a long box underneath his bed. Removing the lid of the box revealed several beautiful blouses and slacks, made from high quality cotton.

 

All of these were the clothes that Snow Eiji rarely ever wore. And when he did, usually it would be for parties that Queen Yut-Lung would hold. But it’s been awhile since then.

 

Snow Eiji was only ever allowed to wear his ragged clothes, while serving as a servant. And for nighttime, he at least would go to bed in his soft silky white nightgown.

 

But today was going to be _different,_ he was going to dress up nicely for Aslan!

 

♡

 

Prince Aslan waited for Snow Eiji while staring down at the well, where they first met.

 

Aslan couldn’t help but remember how adorable Snow Eiji’s face was when he looked up at the blond.

 

Aslan heard him singing in such a lovely melody, that he knew it had to be fate to be led on this way. When the two first kissed, something ran through the blond’s mind.

 

Falling in love with Snow Eiji was so _natural…_

 

“Aslan..?” A soft voice called.

 

Aslan snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. There he was, his love stood in front of him. Snow Eiji wore a blueberry blouse, with seams of red on each of his sleeves, as the back was covered with his miniature red cape, along with pale yellow slacks that had white frills on the anklets. And he wore shiny yellow flats, that had tiny bows on them.

 

But most of all, Snow Eiji’s dark black hair was completed with a rather beautiful red ribbon that was tied into a bow, on his head.

 

He looked so _ethereal_ and _graceful._

 

Snow Eiji giggled, with his cheeks becoming rosy, “Hello, Aslan~”

 

Prince Aslan walked over to him and held both of his hands. “See? I promised you that I’d return.” The smaller boy shyly looked down at their hands that held each other.

 

The tall blond lifted Snow Eiji’s chin upwards, making him look into those jade eyes.

 

Aslan’s face softened as whispered, “Did you miss me?”

 

Snow Eiji nodded, slowly wrapping his arms to hug the blond prince, tightly. _‘I couldn’t stop thinking about you last night…’_ Snow Eiji thought, as he nuzzled into Aslan’s chest.

 

“Would you like to explore the forest with me? Of course we won’t go into the woods too far.” Aslan asked, gently.

 

Snow Eiji’s face beamed into a wide smile of excitement, “Oh yes! I would love to explore with you!”

 

Aslan laughed, “Alright, well...you don’t mind climbing over the wall over there?” He pointed over to the stone wall that surrounded the whole castle.

 

Snow Eiji shook his head, “Not at all! It’s completely fine with me!~”

 

“Um...I can help you up, and then you can sit on the ledge, while I climb over and eventually I can help you down?” Aslan suggested.

 

“Sure!”

 

Soon after Prince Aslan climbed over the wall, he held his arms out for Snow Eiji. The black haired boy happily jumped down and Aslan successfully caught him in his arms.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yes! I’m fine- Oh my goodness! Is that your horse?!” Snow Eiji gasped in awe.

 

A white horse was standing not too far from them, it had a well groomed silver mane, as well with a golden saddle on top of its back.

 

“Hello!~” Snow Eiji greeted the horse, excitedly. The dark haired boy looked over at the blond, tilting his head cutely asking, “Can I pet him?”

 

Aslan smiled, “Yeah, go ahead.”

 

As Snow Eiji gently petted the horse’s face, he couldn’t help but hug the animal as well. “You’re very beautiful!~” Snow Eiji said as the horse nuzzled back.

 

“Do you want to get on him?” Aslan asked.

 

_‘Oh! Is he serious?!’_

 

“Really?! Can I??” Snow Eiji looked at Aslan with his mouth wide. “Of course you can, here, let me help you up.” The blond lifted Snow Eiji by his small waist, raising him up onto the horse’s saddle. Then he got on as well.

 

“Ready to explore?” Aslan winked.

 

Snow Eiji held onto the blond’s waist, “Yes!”

 

♡

 

“So what do you like to do in your free time?”

 

Prince Aslan looked over to the lake, where his horse was drinking from. “Well, I enjoy nature’s beauty and I usually read a book underneath a tree, sometimes.”

 

“Really?” Snow Eiji looked at the blond with such interest in his sparkly brown eyes. The two were sitting under a tree, like how Aslan had explained where he liked to read. Snow Eiji was enjoying the blond prince’s company, they talked about each other’s hobbies and such.

 

But Prince Aslan and Snow Eiji were unconditionally in _love._

 

“Can I kiss you, Snow Eiji..?”

 

The dark haired boy blushed, nodding shyly. He remembered when they first kissed, it felt so _tender_ and _sweet._

 

Snow Eiji’s eyes lowered as Prince Aslan slowly pinned him down to the grassy meadow. Their faces were becoming close, with the smaller boy rising his lips first to touch the blond’s.

 

As the both tilted their heads back and forth in a pattern, Aslan intertwined his hand with Snow Eiji’s as he laid on the grass.

 

For a second they parted their lips, breathing a bit.

 

“Aslan…”

 

“Snow Eiji…”

 

Suddenly while looking over Aslan’s shoulder, the dark haired boy realized that the sun was setting.

 

“Oh! The sun, Aslan..!” Snow Eiji pointed.

 

Aslan turned around, “Ah, it’s getting late, isn’t it for you?” He got off of Snow Eiji and helped him up from the ground. “Yes...I don’t want to get in trouble back home…”

 

Soon later, Aslan brought Snow Eiji home to his bedroom door. The taller boy cupped Snow Eiji’s face, lovingly. “Good night, my love~” Aslan whispered sweetly, “Hehehe~ Good night, my prince~” Snow Eiji giggled before kissing him goodbye.

 

Meanwhile in Queen Yut-Lung’s room, he paced back and forth, anxiously.

 

But then the idea came to his head…

 

 _“Ooh...I know a way how I can get rid of Snow Eiji~ Hahahaha!”_ He laughed wickedly.

 

This idea of his wasn’t good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen Yut-Lung is pressed lmao. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a new character in this chapter!~  
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ And yes, I know I updated early again :D  
> But I would like to thank my readers who enjoy this little story I’m making :3

Queen Yut-Lung sat on his throne, explaining particular directions to Blanca, the huntsman.

 

“I want you to take Snow Eiji out, somewhere like a secluded glade, where he can pick those wildflowers that he likes so much…”

 

Blanca nodded, “Of course.”

 

“And then my _faithful_ huntsman, you will _KILL_ him!” Queen Yut-Lung exclaimed, smirking evilly.

 

The tall dark haired man widened his blue eyes, “B-But your majesty...Snow Eiji is the prince! And your his step-”

 

Queen Yut-Lung sneered, “Silence! Blanca, I don’t care what you think or want! You _will_ kill him!” Hatred was in his voice.

 

“And to make doubly sure, bring back his heart in _this.”_  He held up a special box with the lid of a heart being stabbed through.

 

Blanca sighed, “Yes...your majesty…”

 

♡

 

Snow Eiji had worn the same outfit from yesterday, to go out. He couldn’t help but love the memories that filled his head about Prince Aslan, when wearing it.

 

He loved it, he loved how they also kissed tenderly and sweet.

 

“Lalaaa~ Ba-da-daa-dum~” Snow Eiji hummed happily as he carried a bunch of pink, blue, and purple wildflowers in his left arm. He sighed softly, picking another flower to add into his bouquet.

 

“One song~ I have but one song~ Lalaa~ Laladee!~” He sang sweetly, reciting the song that Prince Aslan had sang back to him when they first met.

 

The wind gently blew in Snow Eiji’s ebony hair, that was still held in place, thanks to his little red bow tied onto his head. His little cape waved a bit as well, making him seem so peaceful and elegant.

 

Blanca watched from afar, standing by his horse while underneath a tree. He watched as Snow Eiji’s innocence sprawled out, making him not want to hurt such a delicate thing.

 

Stacking the flowers together, Snow Eiji smiled and took a whiff to smell them. “Hehehe~ They smell just like Aslan!~” Just as he was going to pick another flower, he heard the cry of a bird.

 

The innocent boy looked around, spotting the tiny bird that stood on a rock. “Oh why, it’s a baby nori nori bird!” Snow Eiji gushed, scurrying over.

 

The baby nori nori bird looked up at Snow Eiji, who gently took him into his hands. “Hello there!~ What’s the matter?~”

 

Chirping sadly, the baby bird let out a droplet of a tear from his eye. “Oh. Where’s your mama and papa?~ Awe, I most believe you’re lost!”

 

The baby nori nori bird sobbed more with little chirps. Snow Eiji gave a sympathetic smile, “Ohh please don’t cry, little one~” He nuzzled it with his cheek, petting its head gently.

 

Blanca then saw this as an opportunity to make his move and attack. He quietly began to walk over to where the little prince was. Taking out his knife, that had a sharp shiny blade.

 

“Come on, cheer up!~ Won’t you smile for me?~” Snow Eiji sweetly asked the little bird. A happy chirp was given in return, making the dark haired boy giggle. “See? That’s better!~”

 

Then Snow Eiji heard two birds chirping from high above a tree. “Oh look! There they are!~” The baby nori nori bird flapped its wings and quickly gave Snow Eiji a peck on his cheek, before flying over his to parents.

 

“Goodbye!~ Goodbye!!~” The prince waved.

 

Suddenly, Snow Eiji let out a horrendous scream. His arm was pulled forcefully and he was tossed over. He felt his back hit the rock where the baby bird stood earlier. Snow Eiji looked up quickly while pinned.

 

Blanca towered over the small boy, knife in hand ready to launch forward and kill him.

 

Snow Eiji’s innocent honey-brown eyes quickly filled with fear, “Ahhhhh!!!!” He tried backing up but he couldn’t at all. The knife quickly came closer, at full speed!

 

“Nooooo!! Ahhh!!” Snow Eiji screamed in horror, covering his face. But nothing happened...

 

The small boy slowly uncovered his face and looked up to see the knife right in the center of his nose. _Almost_ touching.

 

But then the huntsman dropped the dagger, which fell onto the ground.

 

“Prince Snow Eiji...please forgive me, please accept my dearest apologies.” Blanca said, quietly looking away.

 

Snow Eiji gulped, still frozen in place. Not daring to move an inch. His heart was beating rapidly while he still frowned in confusion and fear. He didn’t understand what Blanca meant at all.

 

The tall dark haired man cupped Snow Eiji’s face, looking into his eyes that no longer attained the innocence he once had. “The Queen is jealous of you, his highness had ordered me to kill you…” Blanca softly spoke.

 

“W-What..?!” Snow Eiji widened his eyes once more in shock.

 

_‘The Queen..?!’_

 

Blanca then whispered in a stern tone, “I want you to _listen_ to me. Don’t come home, don’t ever come back. Run away, Snow Eiji! Run away!” He yelled while letting go of the prince.

 

Snow Eiji looked around confused and scared, but jumped when Blanca shouted at him again.

 

“Run away! Don’t come back!” He shouted louder.

 

The frightened prince began to quickly run into the forest, not knowing where he was going. He almost bumped into a tree with all the adrenaline forcing into his mind. Snow Eiji desperately looked around where to go, still hearing the loud shouts of the huntsman.

 

“Go far into the woods! Hide!”

 

As Snow Eiji ran, he slowed down while trying to go through the tree vines that blocked his way. He couldn’t even think correctly. Everything was happening all so fast!

 

♡

 

More and more fear made his heart beat faster than normal, he was stumbling as he ran through the dark woods. The poor prince accidentally tripped over a rock and fell down.

 

He winced at the pain of his knee, blood seeped through his slacks. Weeping, he was trying to get up.

 

Once he was up, he continued to run farther down wherever the forest could lead him.

 

The yellow flats that Snow Eiji wore, pitter-pattered on the ground, quickly. But then he saw a hideous face on a tree, making him scream in surprise.

 

He motioned backwards and fell down into a deep hole, leading to a river.

 

_“Aaahhh!!”_

 

_SPLASH!!_

 

Snow Eiji let out a shriek, looking over as he thought he saw crocodiles swimming up to him. Panicking, he splashed in the water, trying to escape as fast as possible.

 

Wind howled in great strength, making his cape get tangled in the branches that belonged to trees. He pulled away and his cape torn in several shreds.

 

Snow Eiji toppled downhill, when hitting a pebble against his shoe.

 

“Ahhhhh!!!!”

 

Crashing into dry crispy leaves, he got scraped by sharp twigs.

 

_THUD!_

 

Looking up, the dark haired boy gasped at all the scary faces that stared down at him, from high up. Back and forth, back and forth, the eerie sounds of crows and wind whooshed through his mind.

 

It was all becoming unbearable to withstand for the poor prince. He whimpered once more, tears spilling from his eyes.

 

He cried loudly, screaming and shaking in fear.

 

Snow Eiji was lost and afraid.

 

_And all alone..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U^U Poor bby Eiji~ Please comment your thoughts on the story so far! I appreciate it dearly!（╹◡╹）♡  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Chapter 4 is here! It’s kinda short but I promise next chapter will be longer! Anyways there’s a lil reveal of a certain  
> relationship(?) here!  
> Enjoy!

Snow Eiji laid on the ground, whimpering quietly in sadness. He couldn’t just believe everything that had happened! Blanca the huntsman had just tried to _kill_ him! Snow Eiji had to take deep breaths, he was still unfortunately panicking due to all the stress on him.

 

_‘Blanca said something about the queen being jealous of me? B-But why would he be jealous? What did I ever do..?!’_

 

He sighed and sat up, all that was around him was trees and bushes. “I can never come back home...huh?” Snow Eiji frowned, looking at his knee.

 

Even though it was covered by his pants, blood stained through, meaning he scratched his knee in some way. When touching it, Snow Eiji hissed a bit. The scratch stung, and it was a bit worse since the blood was overflowing a little.

 

Looking up at the sky, it was rather peach and violet, meaning soon nighttime would be arriving. “Oh, what am I going to do..?” Snow Eiji sighed.

 

He needed some place to stay and sleep, not outside in the woods, where he would be cold and shivering.

 

“Michael! Skip! Come back here, guys!”

 

“Try to catch us, Sing!”

 

“Yeah! Catch up!”

 

Snow Eiji silently watched two little boys running out from several trees, as they looked over their shoulders. But then they accidentally bumped into him and fell.

 

The little brown boy with fluffy hair looked up first and widened his big dark brown eyes. Snow Eiji warmly smiled, “Hello~”

 

“M-Michael..! L-Look!”

 

The second little boy with light brown eyes let out a small grunt, before looking up too. He then gasped when he saw Snow Eiji.

 

“Wow! You’re really pretty!!~” Michael exclaimed, “Right, Skip?!” He looked over at his friend.

 

Skip eagerly nodded, “Yeah! And your bow on your head is really cute!”

 

Snow Eiji could only giggle, “Why thank you!~”

 

A rustle came from the bushes, to reveal another boy, who appeared to be in his teens. “Michael! Skip!” He yelled.

 

The two little boys looked back and smiled, “Sing, look! This pretty boy has a cute red bow on his head!” Michael said, pointing over at Snow Eiji.

 

“What are you talking about-” Sing paused in mid sentence, his eyes immediately laid on the prince. “O-Oh..! Um, are you okay..?!” Sing asked, jogging over.

 

“Oh, yes! I am!” Snow Eiji answered.

 

The teen noticed the blood on Snow Eiji’s knee, raising a brow in concern, he then asked, “You sure? Maybe we should clean up _that.”_ He pointed at the knee.

 

Snow Eiji blinked a couple of times, until he realized what Sing meant. “O-Oh! Ahaha..! Um, are you sure?”

 

Michael and Skip nodded, “Yeah! And you can eat cookies and drink some juice at our house, too!”

 

“By the way, I’m Sing. And these two knuckleheads are Michael and Skipper, but we just call Skipper, Skip.”

 

Snow Eiji smiled, getting up from the ground. “It’s a pleasure meeting you three! I’m Snow Eiji!~” He curtsied, politely.

 

Sing blushed, “That’s a pretty name…”

 

Michael and Skip smirked, looking over at him. Whispering they slowly chanted, “Sing’s got a crush~ Sing’s got a crush!~”

 

Sing rolled his eyes as he stared at the two with a glare. “Anyways, let’s take you to our house!” He said, smiling at Snow Eiji, with his hand out.

 

♡

 

Queen Yut-Lung stared at his magic mirror, holding the box that now contained _Snow Eiji’s heart._ He smirked, confident that now he’d be fairest of the land.

 

“Magic mirror on the wall, I now have Snow Eiji’s heart! Inside this box, his life organ resides! But now I request a favor… Magic mirror on the wall, who is now fairest of them all!?”

 

The magic mirror swirled and fogged up, revealing its face.

 

“My queen, that heart you hold in the box, is the heart of a farm pig! Snow Eiji still lives on, beautiful, graceful, and ethereal always!”

 

Queen Yut-Lung widened his violet eyes, which quickly filled with anger. _‘That stupid Blanca! That stupid good for nothing huntsman! How dare he?!’_

 

He viciously threw the box to the floor, walking out of his bedroom.

 

“BLANCA!”

 

The huntsman appeared, “Yes, your majesty?”

 

Queen Yut-Lung narrowed his eyes, pulling Blanca by the collar. “If you think that you can fool me, you’re absolutely wrong! That heart, it isn’t Snow Eiji’s! It’s a pig’s!” He sneered.

 

Blanca sighed, realizing that he was found out.

 

“Killing a member of the royal family, it just doesn’t seem worthy or right, your highness.”

 

“Do you think I care?! You should’ve killed him! Why didn’t you kill Snow Eiji?!”

 

“Because the poor boy didn’t deserve that!” Blanca yelled.

 

Queen Yut-Lung glared at him, “Since when you started to care about who you have to kill?”

 

The tall dark haired man looked out the window, “Why can’t you accept that he’s not a threat to you? Beauty isn’t everything, Yue!”

 

The long haired queen froze, he frowned as he tried to hold back his tears.

 

“Leave...leave me alone!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you’re all wondering, you thought those three would be all short. Nah, but they’re special dwarfs I guess lol. But the rest of them will appear next chapter! Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, the new chapter is gold! (Not really)
> 
> :’) Okay, I’ll leave.

As Snow Eiji, Skip, Michael, and Sing walked through the forest on their way to find the house, Snow Eiji looked down at the ground, sadly. Sing noticed and gave a worried look, “Hey, what’s wrong..?”

 

The dark haired boy with the red bow looked up, “Ah! Um...well...uh-”

 

“Oooo! Look! It’s a birdie!!” Michael gasped in awe, pointing over at the trees. Skip smiled widely and added, “I see its parents!!!”

 

Sing and Snow Eiji looked up and saw the little bird family of three. They nuzzled on a tree branch, chirping happily. Prince Snow Eiji then realized that bird was the same bird from earlier, who was lost.

 

The baby nori nori bird chirped sweetly, flying over to Snow Eiji. It’s shiny dark eyes fluttered, giving a little whistle.

 

Skip and Michael walked over to Snow Eiji, who looked at them with a gentle smile.

 

The dark haired boy took a deep breath and began to sing, “With a smile and song~” The two little boys looked at the prince with curiosity, mouths in shapes of an O.

 

“Life is just a bright sunny day, your cares fade away~ And your heart is young~”

 

Sing watched in awe, when little animals started to appear around Snow Eiji. Little bunnies hopped over, with chipmunks scurrying after, and more little birds flew around happily.

 

 _‘Wow…’_ Sing couldn’t believe it, there was just something about Snow Eiji’s presence, warm and welcoming.

 

“With a smile and a song, all the world seems to waken anew~ Rejoicing with you, as the song is sung~”

 

Snow Eiji playfully poked Skip’s nose, “There’s no use in grumbling, when raindrops come tumbling!~”

 

Michael giggled as a bunny hopped onto his lap, “Aww! You’re so fluffy!!~”

 

“Remember, you’re the one~ Who can fill the world with sunshine~” Snow Eiji sang wholeheartedly, looking up at the sky.

 

His brown eyes looked over Sing’s, giving a sweet expression, “When you smile and you sing~ Everything is in tune and it’s spring, and life flows along~ With a smile and a song~~”

 

The teen blushed, with his heart skipping a beat.

 

“He’s so... _alluring…”_ Sing whispered out loud.

 

♡

 

In a room full of several royal paintings, there was only one that Queen Yut-Lung loathed _most._

 

In the painting that hung up on the wall, stood the late King and the _first_ Queen. The King’s eyes were of a hazel, with his dark brown hair slicked back, crown neatly placed on his head. The royal cloak embraced his shoulders, as his hand rested on the shoulder of the first Queen’s. She had a gentle smile on her face, wearing a long satin burgundy dress, with her very own royal cloak hugging her as well. A jeweled crown laid upon her auburn hair.

 

In the arms of the first Queen, a baby Snow Eiji stared back with wide curious brown eyes. His hair was fluffy, and he wore a light yellow lace romper. From the looks of it, Snow Eiji appeared to be at least four months old in the painting.

 

Or that’s at least what Queen Yut-Lung _thought._

 

The truth was...Snow Eiji _wasn’t_ born royalty...

 

He was an orphan, who was abandoned miraculously by the castle’s gates. Yut-Lung knew the story behind him, everyone in the kingdom celebrated when the King announced that the first Queen and him _had_ a baby.

 

The first Queen loved Snow Eiji dearly, she fell in love with not just his playfully sweet nature, but his features as well.

 

The ebony hair, snowy skin, and his lips like a faded blood rose. So she named him Snow Eiji, a prince of the snow angels.

 

Of course Snow Eiji grew up to be rather lovely and graceful, with a slender curved body. Many princes tried to court him, but the King wouldn’t allow it. He believed that Snow Eiji should marry for love, like how he did with the first Queen.

 

But then one day, unfortunate news was given about the first Queen. She suddenly fell ill and died. Making the King depressed, but he wanted Snow Eiji to have another parental figure, so he married Yut-Lung Lee.

 

And unfortunately the King ended up dying as well. And Snow Eiji could only grieve for so long, that he gathered up his strength, trying to be cheerful always. But even so, Queen Yut-Lung had gotten jealous of Snow Eiji’s strong will.

 

Seeing him so cheerful, smiling as if nothing ever happened, it angered Yut-Lung.

 

_“From now on, you’ll be working as a servant during daytime hours.”_

 

_Snow Eiji gave a confused look as he was tossed ragged clothes, “B-But why? I’m sorry but did I do something wro-”_

 

_“SILENCE!”_

 

But ever since that day when the magic mirror told Queen Yut-Lung that Snow Eiji was the fairest of the land, he wouldn’t accept it.

 

“And I _won’t.”_

 

♡

 

“Awe!~ It’s just like a doll’s house!~ How adorable~” Snow Eiji gushed, admiring the house that belonged to Michael, Skip, and Sing.

 

“I love our house! It’s the best and coziest!” Michael exclaimed. Sing smiled and opened the door, letting the three walk inside.

 

“Oh my goodness!” Snow Eiji gasped.

 

He couldn’t believe it. The whole house was a mess! Dishes were dirty, table was dusty, and the list went on! “Ah crap..! I completely forgot the house was like this…” Sing face palmed, truly embarrassed.

 

Snow Eiji shook his head, “We must definitely clean up! Michael, wash the dishes! Skip, tidy up the room. Sing, you clean up the fireplace and I’ll use the broom!~” The ebony haired prince stated.

 

“Well?” He looked at the two little boys, Skip and Michael smiled and ran over to their assigned places.

 

Sing looked at a rag and picked it up instantly, and jogged over to the fireplace. Snow Eiji nodded and then the nori nori bird family flew in from the window.

 

They started to whistle in order, with the baby nori nori bird whistling the loudest.

 

Snow Eiji smiled, picking up the broom that stood in the corner of the stairway.

 

“Just whistle while you work! Hmhmhmhm~ And cheerfully together, we can tidy up the place!~” The prince sang determinedly, sweeping the floor.

 

“So hum a merry tune~ Hmhmhmhm~ It won't take long when there's a song to help you set the pace!~ And as you sweep the room, imagine that the broom, is someone that you love and soon you'll find you're dancing to the tune~” Snow Eiji blushed while he thought of a certain golden haired prince.

 

Michael began rubbing soap on his hands and wiping the plates. Snow Eiji noticed, “Oh no! Michael, use the actual soap bar!” The little boy giggled and nodded his head, picking up the soap bar and started to wash the dishes, this time correctly.

 

“When hearts are high the time will fly, so whistle while you work!~”

 

Skip and little bunnies started to pick up clothing that was scattered on the ground, while Sing was wiping the fireplace from the outside.

 

Snow Eiji smacked a cloth against the ledge of a window, removing unwanted dust.

 

More birds came with flowers, dropping them into the vase. And the nori nori birds helped pour water with a pitcher.

 

Skip laughed at a turtle who was ticklish, as he rubbed a shirt against his tummy. He was outside by the lake, doing laundry with a couple of deer and squirrels.

 

“Ahhh!~ Laaaa!~” Snow Eiji twirled with the broom, sweeping gracefully, pushing dirt away to the outside of the house door.

 

Sing picked up old charred wood and wiped his hands.

 

“So whistle while you work!~ Ahahaha!~” Snow Eiji balanced the baby nori nori bird with his finger, who chirped along, ending the tune.

 

“Haa~”

 

“Haaa!~”

 

“Hahalahaa!~”

 

♡

 

Later that night Snow Eiji was sitting at the dining table with Skip, and Michael, as they told each other ridiculous jokes.

 

“Knock knock!” Michael said.

 

Snow Eiji and Skip looked at each other before answering, “Who's there?”

 

“The kingdom’s guards!!” Michael exclaimed, as he started laughing. Skip eventually joined in the playful laughter, too.

 

Snow Eiji gave a small smile, looking away.

 

 _‘I can never go back...can I..?’_ He thought sadly. Why was the Queen jealous of him? What could’ve been the reason? The ebony haired prince sighed, drumming his fingers on the table.

 

_“Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho!!!”_

 

Sing looked over at the window, as he sat on the rocking chair. “Oh, I think that our other brothers are back!” He said.

 

“O-Other brothers..?” Snow Eiji’s eyes widen.

 

Skip nodded, standing up on the chair proudly. “Yup! There’s seven of us in total!”

 

“Skipper, get down from there before you fall down!” Sing ordered.

 

“Sorry…”

 

Then suddenly the front door opened, revealing a tall violet haired man. With a strawberry blond following after, then two brunettes.

 

The violet haired man smiled brightly and screamed out, “Hiiiii-” but he stopped.  _Immediately,_ he laid his eyes on Snow Eiji.

 

The rest of the men that stood behind him, gave odd looks, each of their eyebrows raised.

 

 _‘Oh dear…’_ Snow Eiji gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D There’s a cool party next chapter! So look forward to it, when it’s released! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> (Dude, this story flops tbh)
> 
> (I know)
> 
> *weeps tears* waaaaaaaAAAAAAHH!
> 
> Love you guys uwu 💕💕


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so truly sorry for making you all wait for this chapter! I honestly was stuck!! But I finally wrote it! So I do hope you all enjoy it!

Snow Eiji nervously stared up at the violet haired man. He was rather taller than the other men behind him.

 

“These are our older brothers!” Sing began as he started off pointing to each of them, “This is Shorter!” He exclaimed about the tall violet haired man.

 

“This is Kong and Bones!” Sing then pointed to the strawberry blond and dark brunette, who both smiled and waved over Snow Eiji.

 

“And lastly, here’s Alex!”

 

Alex was the light brunette. He raised a brow in curiosity, obviously suspicious of Snow Eiji’s existence. “Sing, it doesn’t matter who we are, but who is he?!”

 

Awkward silence filled the room.

 

“O-Oh! How silly of me!~ I’m Snow Eiji!~” 

 

The four older men gasped in shock, “Snow Eiji?! Thee Prince Snow Eiji?!”

 

Michael dropped his mouth open, “Wahh~ Snow Eiji is a princess?!” 

 

“So your highness...what brings you here of all places?” Bones asked. “Well, Sing found me in the forest after I scratched my knee. And he, Michael, and Skip helped me cleaned the house!”

 

Skip smiled widely, “Yeah!!~”

 

Snow Eiji then frowned, “But I have an important favor to ask…”

 

Shorter, Bones, and Kong paid close attention. Even Sing, Skip, and Michael did too. “Is it alright if I stay here?! Please! He wants me dead!” Snow Eiji quickly pleaded in fear, tears already rolling down.

 

“Woah, woah, woah! Now _WHO_ wants you dead?!” Shorter inquired.

 

Snow Eiji sniffed, “T-The Queen…” 

 

“Ehhh?!” Bones and Kong gasped aloud, causing Michael and Skip to whimper in fear.

 

“The Queen? Why would he want someone like _you,_ dead?” Alex looked over at Snow Eiji.

 

The ebony haired boy sighed, “I-I don’t know, the huntsman was ordered to kill me...but he spared my life because he just couldn’t. He said the Queen was jealous of me...yet I possibly don’t know why..?”

 

Sing gave Snow Eiji a worried look, “That’s awful… Right Shorter? He should stay with us. You don’t have anywhere _else_ to go, right Snow Eiji?”

 

Shorter was about to answer until Alex beat him to it. “Do you know how to _cook?”_ He sternly asked. Snow Eiji nodded in a heartbeat, “Why yes! I can even bake banana pie!”

 

“BANANA PIE?!” Everyone in the room except Alex, shouted in surprise and interest.

 

“Ahaha~ Yes!”

 

“THEN HE STAYS!” 

 

Alex groaned, covering his ears as the rest of the dwarfs cheered loudly.

 

♡

 

Prince Aslan looked out the window of his bedroom, admiring the glistening sunset  with clouds drawing away from it.

 

 _“Snow Eiji…_ ” He breathlessly said aloud.

 

Aslan had tried visiting Snow Eiji again, today. But even calling for his name, there wasn’t no answer at all. And he waited for two hours at most. Yet Snow Eiji never came up.

 

The blond prince was slightly worried about his lover… _Lover?_ If that’s what they were now...then perhaps…

 

Aslan sighed, falling back onto his bed. As he stared at the ceiling, Snow Eiji’s ethereal face appeared in his mind.

 

_“Aslan!~”_

 

“Snow Eiji…”

 

 _‘Maybe reading a book will help me clear my mind?’_  

 

Prince Aslan sat and got up from his bed, walking out his bedroom, to visit the royal library that was in the castle.

 

Reading always kept him calm from his vivid thoughts. But even so...Snow Eiji was out of the ordinary, because now Aslan couldn’t stop thinking of the lovely ebony haired boy.

 

♡

 

“Hahaha! Come on, Snow Eiji!” Michael giggled, taking Snow Eiji’s left hand while Skip took his right one. The three of them danced in a circle, happily in glee.

 

Bones and Kong sang together as they clapped they hands to the rhythm of the organ, that Alex played in the corner.

 

Shorter, who eventually made everyone abruptly burst into tears, was shaking his legs and arms in the most ridiculous way possible.

 

“Ahahaha!!~ I...c-can’t breathe! Oh my!” Snow Eiji chuckled, wiping away a tiny tear from the corner of his eye. He joined in clapping and watched Skip and Michael as they danced along with their older violet haired brother.

 

Meanwhile, Sing sat in the corner, where the dining table was. He observed Snow Eiji’s graceful movements as he twirled around, playfully giggling together with Bones, whose strawberry blond hair swung from side to side in its braid.

 

“He really is beautiful…” 

 

While munching a chocolate chip cookie, Sing almost choked when he saw Snow Eiji fix his hair and bow.

 

“That was fun!~” He said tiredly.

 

“Hey! You should tell us a story!” Michael suggested. “Yeah! A story!” The other dwarves said in unison.

 

Well except for Alex, who was rolling his eyes a bit, when Skip said a _love_ story.

 

Snow Eiji sat on a chair while everybody settled down around him.

 

“Well…” The dark haired prince began, smiling to himself with his cheeks shading into pink.

 

“Once there was a prince.”

 

Skip and Michael looked up in awe, “Was the prince, _you?”_

 

“And he fell in love~”

 

“Was it hard to do?” Bones and Kong asked together.

 

Snow Eiji chuckled softly, “Well, it was very easy!~ Anyone could see that the Prince was _charming~_ The _only one_ for me~”

 

Shorter smiled, “Was he strong and _handsome?_ Was he big and _tall?”_

 

The beautiful boy sighed, “There’s nobody like him, anywhere at all~”

 

“Did he say he loved ya?” Skip blinked.

 

“Did he steal a kiss?!” Michael grinned mischievously.

 

“He was _so romantic~_ I could not resist…”

 

Snow Eiji took a deep breath and started to sing sing softly, “Someday my prince will come, someday we'll meet again~ And away to his castle we'll go, to be happy forever I know~ Someday when spring is here, we'll find our love anew~”

 

The dwarves watched with smiles on their faces, enjoying the melody of Snow Eiji’s light-hearted voice.

 

“And the birds will sing and wedding bells will ring~ Someday when my dreams come _true!~”_


	7. Chapter 7

“Magic mirror on the wall, tell me where Snow Eiji is now?”

 

The golden mirror swirled up fog, and began to speak, “My queen, far out over the jeweled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the seven dwarfs, dwells the alluring Snow Eiji...who is the fairest one of all…”

 

Queen Yut-Lung’s eye twitched, he clearly was pissed.

 

“I can’t allow Snow Eiji to live any longer...but if no one can get rid of him...I’ll just get rid of Snow Eiji myself…” the long haired male said, rushing downstairs to his lair, with all his witch brewery.

 

A black crow screeched, flying above his head, greeting him in a vain way.

 

“Hello my pet~” 

 

If he was going to get rid of Snow Eiji, everything must be planned carefully.

 

“I’ll go to that cottage myself! Create a disguise, that shall mask my true beauty...and kill Snow Eiji...but with what..?”

 

Looking around, Queen Yut-Lung noticed a bright blood red apple, sitting with other fruits in a bowl.

 

_ ‘Oh...perfect...I can poison him~’ _

 

Grabbing a large dusty book, Yut-Lung pried it open, and started to flip through pages. “Formula...formula...aha! A formula to turn me into a old peddler’s cloak! Let’s see...mummy dust to make me old… To shroud my clothes...black of night...and to age my voice...an old hag’s crackle!”

 

Mixing the potion, the liquid changed and changed several dark colors.

 

“And to whiten my hair, a scream of fright!”

 

Smirking, Queen Yut-Lung raised the cup, towards the window, into the air.

 

“A blast of that wind, to fan my hatred for Snow Eiji! And a thunderbolt to mix it well! Now begin thy magic spell, and turn me into a hideous old thing!”

 

Taking a large sip of the potion, the cup was dropped to the floor, shattering.

 

Wind swirled, thunder clapped violently, and Yut-Lung’s voice was changing, with his shiny black 

hair, whitening like chalk. But yet his facial appearance was drastically changed as well.

 

Looking into a nearby mirror, Queen Yut-Lung crackled into an uproar of laughter, evilly. “A perfect disguise, alright!~ Mwahahaha!!”

 

The only thing left to do was get the red apple and poison it greatly.

 

“What sort of death shall I create for this poor fair boy?~” 

 

On a page, there was a picture of an apple with a person not dead, but eternally asleep.

 

“Death by sleep!”

 

After placing the bright red apple into the brew, Queen Yut-Lung smiled wickedly, but he then realized that there could be an antidote to the death.

 

_ For the victims of the sleeping death, they can only be revived from soulmate’s kiss. _

 

“Soulmate’s kiss? That’s horrendous! There’s no such thing as a poor sappy soulmate! Snow Eiji _definitely_ won’t wake up since he doesn’t have one!”

 

♡

 

“Remember what we told you, don’t let anyone into the house unless, of course it’s us!” Shorter said, smiling. The rest of the dwarves were getting ready to go back to work at a mine. But Michael clung onto Snow Eiji.

 

“Come on, Michael!” Skip said, holding a small pickaxe.

 

But the small brunette boy wouldn’t let go of the yellow fabric from Snow Eiji’s pants. “Mmm...I don’t wanna, I’m scared that Snow Eiji will be lonely!”

 

Sing walked up to him and pulled the small boy away from Snow Eiji. “Noo!!” Michael whined, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“Oh Michael...don’t worry!~ I have my animal friends to watch me! And when you come back home, I’ll have a pie prepared for all of us!”

 

“A pie?! Yaaay!!”

 

Suddenly a hand was placed on Snow Eiji’s shoulder, he turned around and met eyes with Alex. “Don’t invite anyone in, you hear me?”

 

The black haired prince nodded shyly, slightly blushing by how tall Alex was compared to him.

 

_ ‘He’s kinda handsome...oh! No no! Of course prince Aslan is more handsome!~’ _

 

“Alright then, we’re all going now! Take care Snow Eiji!” Bones waved, along with Kong carrying Skip on his back.

 

Sing looked at the beautiful boy, and sighed. “Be safe, okay?”

 

Snow Eiji giggled, warmly smiling. “Don’t worry, I’ll be okay~ Now, run along with your brothers!~” He said while waving at them as they walked away.

 

Now Snow Eiji was alone, except like he said, he had his fellow animal friends to keep him company!

 

“Hmm...let’s see...how big should the pie be..? Seven dwarfs, and me! Guess I’ll make it large!~” The ebony haired prince chirped happily, skipping over inside the small cottage.

 

Nori nori birds flew inside from the window, with small bunnies hopping on over, with a pretty little fawn following suit.

 

Washing his hands, Snow Eiji hummed while staring out the window, then he sighed softly. 

 

“I wonder how Prince Aslan is doing..? I wish I could see him again…” 

 

True it was, Snow Eiji hadn’t seen the tall blonde prince lately. And he sure did miss him dearly. But what got to the small fair prince was how Queen Yut-Lung wanted him… _ dead. _

 

Tears quietly slipped onto his rosy cheeks, as he left out a hitched sob.

 

_ ‘I don’t understand...why would he want me d-dead..?! Why me..? God please tell me what I did wrong..?’ _

 

“Heee!~” 

 

Snow Eiji sniffed and looked up, to see the same baby nori nori bird chirping with glee. The honey eyed prince wiped his tears and smiled softly, “I’m sorry, you’re right...being sad won’t do me any good…” The baby nori nori bird chirped once more and pecked Snow Eiji’s cheek gently, nuzzling his head against the soft plump skin.

 

Not realizing after he dried his hands, and began making the filling for the pie, there was an old person not far from the cottage door.

 

_ “Hehehe!~ _ Why aren’t you adorable, little thing!~”

 

“H-Huh?!”

 

Quickly looking up forward, Snow Eiji widened his honey brown eyes in surprise to see what appeared to be an old lady in a black hood, holding a basket of  _ apples. _ Smiling, Snow Eiji spoke, “Hello!~ May I help you?”

 

Just as the  _ old lady _ was about to speak, all the animals who were friends of Snow Eiji, went into chaos! The birds flew over to the lady, and began pulling her hair, while bunnies bumped repeatedly against the lady’s feet. 

 

“AHHHH!!! GET AWAY! AWAY YOU PESTS!”

 

Snow Eiji gasped and ran out the cottage, yelling as he swayed his arms, “Shoo! Shoo! You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Bothering an old lady like that, hmph!” 

 

Sadly the animals frowned, feeling a bit ashamed, but they knew that this  _ lady _ was up to no good, and that young prince wasn’t safe. So they immediately went into the forest, hoping to find the mine where the dwarfs worked.

 

“I’m sorry about that...now would you like to have a seat inside..? Can I get you anything?”

 

The lady smirked, nodding her head, she followed Snow Eiji into the dwarf’s cottage. “Here have a seat, would you like some water, miss..?” The ebony haired prince asked sweetly.

 

“Oh yes, yes please,  _ dearie…” _

 

After Snow Eiji has gotten a cup of water and gave it to the lady in the black hood, he noticed the apples in her basket. “Oh wow! I haven’t seen apples so bright and shiny like these in ages! Haha! When I was little...me and my father would pick them together!~”

 

“Oh yes! Would you like one? Have the red one! This one is very  _ special!” _

 

“Special..?”

 

The old lady smiled, “Yes, my dear! A sweet boy like you deserves a special apple! You know why?~”

 

Snow Eiji shook his head, curiously wanting to know the reason.

 

“Because this right here, is a wishing apple!~ Ask for one wish, and it’ll come true!”

 

Snow Eiji looked at the bright red apple that was in the hands of the lady, all in awe. “I can wish for... _ anything?” _ He asked.

 

_ “Anything.” _

 

Much to Prince Snow Eiji’s deepest wishes, all he wanted was to be with Prince Aslan, he missed every second of the blonde haired man.

 

“Oh...oh thank you...I will make a wish...thank you so much!~” And in an instant, he took the apple from the hands of the old woman, and stared at the red apple that glistened in the sun’s light from the window.

 

“Oh...oh I wish...I wish to see Prince Aslan again..and run away with him...and be his forever...so that we can...live happily ever after…”

 

_ ‘Hehehe...yes Snow Eiji, take a bite...and you’ll have precious dreams of your witty prince.’ _

 

Slowly, the fair prince brought the apple to his mouth…

 

And took a  _ bite. _

 

♡

 

A few hours passed and Prince Aslan was currently exploring the forest while he rode on his elegant white horse, who spotted a small cottage not far from them.

 

“I wonder who lives there?” The blonde prince said aloud.

 

Motioning his horse, he soon got closer to the cottage, only to see a young boy who sat outside, and what surprised Aslan the most was…

 

The young boy was in tears…

 

“Um...excuse me, but are you okay? What’s your name..?”

 

Tearful eyes met confused yet concerned green ones.

 

“My name is...Sing… T-This s-stupid queen...was in disguise...and poisoned him…” The black haired teen sniffed, covering his face in despair. “Poisoned who..? And what queen?” Aslan raised a brow.

 

“Queen Yut-Lung poisoned SNOW EIJI!” Sing snapped, staring up at Aslan with cold eyes, tears streaming down his face.

 

_ ‘Snow Eiji?!’ _

 

“W-Wait a minute...did you just say..Snow Eiji?! W-What?! Where is he?! Take me to him!!” Prince Aslan demanded in a harsh tone.

 

Sing stood up and walked over to the door of the cottage.

 

“This way….”

 

As they both entered, the rest of the dwarfs were crying quietly, especially with Skip and Michael sobbing their hearts out.

 

There on a small padding, layed Snow Eiji…

 

Still as ever, not moving once.

 

“Snow Eiji...oh god...w-why...why would that queen do that to him?!”

 

“Because that heartless witch was jealous..! Jealous of not only Snow Eiji’s beauty, but kindness towards others!” Alex stated.

  
“And what happened to the queen...?”

 

”He fell from a cliff, after we chased him down...” Bones said, looking at the floor, not knowing how to even react anymore, and Kong glanced at him with sympathy.

 

Meanwhile Shorter held the apple that Snow Eiji took a bite out of. Several tears could be seen from his cheeks.

 

Aslan frowned, not wanting to believe that  _ his _ love, the one that he was so sure of wanting to be with the rest of his life, was...dead…

 

Snow Eiji’s hands were resting on his tummy, folded neatly, legs close together as he laid on the long cushion.

 

Kneeling down, Prince Aslan stared at Snow Eiji and sighed sadly, before he leaned in and pressed his lips against the ebony haired boy’s soft ones.

 

This was...the soulmate’s kiss…

 

Fluttering dark lashes open slowly, a soft yawn came out of the small prince’s mouth. 

 

“Hmm…?”

 

Everyone quickly looked at Snow Eiji, including Aslan, and Snow Eiji’s brown eyes took notice of the blonde’s jade ones.

 

“...Aslan..? Oh, Aslan!~ My wish came true!~” Snow Eiji giggled, throwing himself into the taller male’s arms, happily.

 

All the dwarfs cheered around them in glee.

 

“YAY!!! SNOW EIJI IS OKAY!!!” Michael shouted in joy.

 

After all of making his goodbyes, Snow Eiji waved and blew kisses as he rode on the back of Aslan’s white horse.

 

“Goodbye, everyone! I will come back soon!! I promise! And Sing, thank you! Thank you for taking me in!” 

 

Sing smiled softly, waving back in sorrowful but yet a melancholic way.

 

♡

 

“Aslan…? Where are we going exactly?” 

 

Prince Aslan chuckled at his alluring lover, “Snow Eiji, I’m taking you to my home...to the kingdom of Dawn…”

 

Bright warm colors swirled, and a golden castle was starting to become visible in front of them, with puffy peachy clouds surrounding the architecture.

  
“It’s beautiful...”

 

Snow Eiji already knew, that this was a place full of harmony to be with his  _ soulmate. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s FINALLY FINISHED!!!! YAAAAAAAAY!! And I am truly sorry for the long wait! SCHOOL HAS BEEN GETTING ON ME, BUT NOT ANYMORE! Please let me know how you liked this story! :>  
> I tried following the original from Disney, but I added few of my own twists lmao.


End file.
